One song, one message, which one is yours?
by Sweet Night
Summary: Every character from Circle Daybreak has a different story to tell, but they all have a similar feeling. They all love their soulmates... Which song is yours?
1. Ash

Stay.

It has been a year since I left my Mary-Lynnette. Since I left the old me. A year since I left everything, my family, my friends, my Lady, my home, only to join circle Daybreak. I feel so sad. It's like a part of me is missing, like if my heart is not in place anymore. I left it to her… she'll take care of it.

I was standing outside my balcony star watching, it reminds me those times when Mary-Lynnette tried to give astronomy lessons. I was bored too. I took my IPod and start listening to music, when a shooting star crossed the sky. In that moment my mind made a wish. "_I wish she was with me again. I wish that when I go back for her, she wouldn't reject me, instead I want her saying to me please stay". .._That's when my IPod started playing Miley Cyrus…

"Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine,  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slippin' by  
And if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side"

Ohhou, I miss you, Ohhou, I need you.

And I love you more than I did before,  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place,  
It gets harder every day.  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way.  
But I'm coming' home, I'll be coming' home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.

Well I try to live without you,  
The tears fall from my eyes.  
I'm alone and I feel empty,  
God I'm torn apart inside.  
I look up at the stars,  
Hopin' you're doin the same.  
And somehow I feel closer,  
And I can hear you say...

Ohhou, I miss you, Ohhou, I need you.

I love you more than I did before,  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place,  
It gets harder every day.  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way.  
But I'm coming' home, I'll be coming' home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay.

I never wanna lose you,  
And if I had to, I would choose you.  
So stay, please always stay.  
You're the one that I hold on to,  
´Cos my heart would stop without you.

I love you more than I did before,  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothin's changed no one can take your place,  
It gets harder every day.  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way.  
But I'm coming' home, I'll be coming' home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay,  
I'll always stay,

And I love you more than I did before,  
And I'm sorry that it's this way.  
But I'm coming' home, I'll be coming' home  
And if you ask, I will stay, I will stay,  
I will stay.

Silent tears were falling throw my face. I miss her so much, I love her so much. I need her. And even more than I did before.

Tomorrow, I'll go back to my Lady.

* * *

_I know is quite short...But is the first time I'm doing a song fic. so don't blame me! I'm trying how it goes...and we'll see ;) _

_pleasseee be nice and review!_


	2. Quinn

_my dad is going to kill me anytime soon! he told me to turn the computer off like 20 times already and i haven't done it yet.-..._

_anyways... RQRGJM9311 here is your chapter! as i promise ;)_

_hope you like it!_

* * *

Quinn's POV

I was outside looking at the sky while I started thinking about my past… I remembered when I first meet Dove. I remembered that she was pretty, the prettiest girl in the town where me and my father lived. I remembered that I used to go and visit her, and I also remembered the day when I went to ask Hunter if I could marry her. I remembered that he wanted me to marry Lilly and that I rejected the idea, I remembered that I wanted Dove and not the others. I remembered that Hunter accepted at the end, and that he smiled to me. I remembered that he changed me without asking me. I remembered that I felt scared. I remembered that I went mad once I understood the big family secret. I remembered that I run towards my house. I remembered that my father freaked out and tried to kill me. I remembered that he killed Dove instead when she tried to protect me. I remembered that I hate myself for years. I remembered that I started hating humans even more. I remembered that I everyone I once met die. I remembered that I learn how to be alone and make myself be respect. I remembered that I became one of the most powerful telepaths in the Night World with time.

I remembered that I start hating my past. I remembered that I started hating the Redferns even more. I remembered that I met Ash and he became my best friend. I remembered that his sisters ran away once. I remembered that he once came to me and said that he and his sisters were not were not coming back to the island and were staying in that small town and I was the only one that knew about it. I remembered that after that I started working with Lilly. I remembered that I was prisoner of one of the most hated vampire hunter in the Night World. I remembered that I tried to kill her. I remembered that she won my respect. I remembered that she was beautiful. I remembered that we fought. I remembered that I felt honor when she let me go free. I remembered that I cared for what could possible happen to her for that action. I remembered that we were about to kiss before I left. I remembered that I had to save her afterwards since she got herself into troubles. I remembered that I understood why I couldn't kill her. I remembered that she was what I was looking for. I remembered that she was my soulmate and she was human. I remembered that I tried to change her against her will. I remembered that she said that if I do that she was going to kill herself. I remembered that she hurt me saying that. I remembered that I felt scared for her. I remembered that I tried to save her again. I remembered that I left everything for her. I remembered that we almost kill Hunter. I remembered that she cried when she saw her old friend Timmy as a vampire educated by Hunter. I remembered that I hold her tight. I remembered that I love her, and I always have and always will…

My head was confuse… but I could still listening to Ash's annoying radio… it was a nice song…

t's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

-"Quinn what on earth are you doing here? And why are you listening to Kelly Clarkson?"-

-"remembering how much I needed you before you appear… remembering that if you are not with me I die… Remembering that you are everything for me… Remembering that you are my world and I will never leave you… Remembering how much I've change since I meet you and how much good you make to my life…"-

-"I love you"- was all she said. I saw a small and silent tear coming down her cheek.

-"I love you too"- and with that I started kissing her really softly. –"you are my drug… you are my life… you are my dreams… you are everything my love."-

We stayed hugging each other for a long time remembering our lives…

* * *

_What you think? pleasssee review!_


	3. Jez

_I'm really sorry again...I took my time. But i just couldn't think in the perfect song for them!_

**_Obsessed-Wth-Vampires this chapter is for you since you asked for it and you've been waiting too! Thanks a lot for the review and I really hope you'll like the chapter and the song..._**

_RQRGJM9311 you need to create a facebook! I'm not joking! =P and since you disconnected your messages i can't write you anymore =(_

_anyways guys! here is the chapter...hope you like it! ;)_

* * *

I was not in my best mood. I was remembering my life… and to only find out that I've been a moron! I've always been in love with Morgead and I never admit it, not even when he showed me the obvious and now I was so close of losing him. Why did he have to go into the stupid mission? Why did Thierry send him and not…. "Ash!"

My stupid cousin was looking at me while he was resting in a tree. "Sorry, Thierry sent me to see if you were all right" he wasn't looking at me; instead he was looking at something in the horizon. "I'm alive and I haven't killed the stupid werewolf yet if that's what he meant…" I said laughing bitterly. He looked at me took a deep breath but didn't say anything. After a while I broke the silence "What are you really doing here Ash?". "I know how you feel" was all he said, I waited for him to continue but he didn't, so I pushed him "yeah…sure… your soulmate was not almost destroyed while you were unable to help him!" I was losing it, I needed to calm down or I was going to rip Ash's head off. "I know how you feel Jez" he said in a real calm voice that to be honest made me feel even angrier. "No Ash! You don't! No one is this mansion knows how I feel!" tears started coming out from my eyes.

"I do Jez, when the fear of losing the person that you love with all your heart and that can only be with you for a short period of time because you couldn't see it in time" he looked at me with pain written all over his eyes. "I know the feeling Jez, the impotence that fills your body because you cannot help her a she'll probably die if you don't' do something soon, the frustration that comes to you when you see that she is being hurt and you cannot do anything about it. And of course the third of killing that you feel for the anger's fault… you see, I do know how you feel".

I lost it. I was crying so hard that I needed support. Ash took me and started saying to me soft thing. Wow…he really changed! "It's not fair Ash! It is not! Morgead! Why him? Why him and not me?"

"Jez, he'll be all right. All the witches are working on him, he'll be all right" he said caressing my head. "no Ash! You don't understand! He has been my best friend forever! He taught me most of the things that I shouldn't know! If he dies I die Ash….I swear I do!" thick tears were coming even faster now.

Ash kept silent inside his own memories. I closed my eyes and started thinking about him…about his smile…about his face….about his soft and black hair….about his eyes….aw….those eyes…. The same ones were I saw so many memories form him…where I saw myself…the way he looked at me… Those secret looks that he always gave me… I was losing myself in those eyes when a song started coming out from Quinn's room…

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a new moon on the rise

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)  
Make me wanna die

I'll die for you my love, my love  
I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I'll die for you my love, my love  
Well burn up in the light

Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

Exactly at that moment Thierry came out from Morgead's hospital room. "Thierry?" I said looking up at him "It's all right Jez, It's all right. He is waiting for you…" he said with a sweet smile. "Thanks Thierry and ehh…Ash… thanks a lot" don't blame me! I'm new in all these things!

"Sure…no problem, what is family for?" Ash said smiling at me in a way of saying 'ha! I told you so'

I went to the room; it was all white except for the boy recumbent in the bed. He had his eyes shut and his hair was messy. His skin was white as snow but when I touched his hand it was warm, which pleased me a lot. I felt the silver cord alive and the soulmate principle making effect, but he did not open his eyes… Oh God how much I miss those eyes…Tears were still coming out, but I came close to his ear while I was caressing his hair. "My love, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, please my love, please do not leave me. I need you Morgead… I'm so sorry I couldn't see it before... Please wake up…please Morgead…wake up…I'm begging you…wake up…I need you"

"Then you should take care of what you have right now, and never let it go because I need you to"

I looked up and there he was… he was awake and those eyes were looking at me, with so much love that it hurt. "Don't cry Jez… I hate seeing you crying…It breaks me, please don't cry Jez" he said with pain in his voice.

"I love you" was all I said before kissing him with so much passion that he gasp for air "I love you more Jezebel, I always have" he said with a smirk and kissing me again "how many times have I told you to do not call me Jezebel!" I tried but I fail since my mouth was suddenly busy.

* * *

_So...what you think? pleaseee review? you know you want to press the sexiest review Button ever!_

_you know you love me! _

_xoxo_

_"Sweet Night"_


	4. A:N

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


	5. MaryLynnette

A wish you were here.

Mary-Lynnette kept on looking through the window, but she knew that nobody was coming. She was a prisoner, even if they had told her that she was not, for Mare, the only idea of being held against your will and forced to stay on a building all the time under extremely supervision was enough to think that you were indeed a prisoner. She kept on looking through the window; the storm was scary and huge. The wind would not help her to calm down, and the thought of Ash being out there fighting some dragon scared her, she didn't want him risking his life in that way she only wanted him safe and with her.

"_Damn! How I wish you were here_" she thought with anger. But Mary-Lynnette knew that it was not his fault, and that she needed to be strong enough for him. The rain came stronger and the lightings closer, but she didn't care. She was lost in thought, so when the thunder crushed, she jumped. "_What's wrong with you? Get yourself together!"_She thought. Mary-Lynette turned around and started walking slowly around her new room. Thierry had said that she could stay there until it was safe for her to come out, and if she needed anything, she only had to ask for it. _"I want him"_ a small voice in her head whispered softly. _"Come on Mary-Lynnette! What's wrong with you? You are not like this" _she looked around, the small bed was placed right next to the window, and pictures where on top of it, she came closer and picked a random one. There were two people smiling to each obviously in love, "_You miss him, that's all Mary-Lynnette" _the voice whispered again softly.

In an attempt of leaving her tears behind, Mary-Lynnette decided to turn the radio on. She always liked music, but lately she wasn't listening to it especially since every single song in the world was about a love story or something like that.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time"_

She quickly changed the radio station. Mary-Lynnette usually liked Taylor Swift, but today was one of those days when Taylor Swift could go and kill herself because every single song of hers would make Mary-Lynnette think of _him._ How badly she wished to go back to December, the time they met, and change everything. Change how badly she treated him and the times she kicked him, well, she was not sorry for that, but she knew that It hadn't be right to do it. She moved on to the next station…

"_It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend. Friday, Friday Getting' down on Friday. Everybody lookin' forward to the weekend…"_

"_No comments" _Mary-Lynnette thought. She was desperate to find something good on the radio, but never THAT desperate, so she quickly change the radio station again.

_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all_

There's a girl  
who gives a shit  
behind this wall  
You've just walked through it

Mary-Lynnette smiled to herself, and started thinking how right the song was. She never gave a showed that things would matter to her, because that would make her look weak, but he didn't care this, and he just walked by her walls. How different she was when Ash was with her, she was softer, and sweeter, she was more of a little girl, but she didn't care as long as he wouldn't mind either. After all, that was the real Mary-Lynnette and not the one that everybody expected her to be like.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here.__  
__Damn, Damn, Damn__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here._

Crazy things? That was nothing compare to the things he would tell her. She remembered how once he asked her to dance in the rain. Mary-Lynnette had giggle at the idea and had found it ridiculous with all he stressful situations around them, but he didn't care. They danced, and it was a funny experience that would always be left in Mary-Lynnette's heart, because that day, she felt happy after a long time. She felt truly happy and nothing could kill her happiness that day. Of course, the big cold they catch is another story...

_I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss_

All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

It didn't matter how childish he would act sometimes, and the big contrast that people would remark on, Mary-Lynnette knew that she was as childish as him, and that he was as clever as she was even if he would try to hide it. And they complement each other, she would help with the organization, and he would cook for her, it was a win win situation, and they knew it.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here.__  
__Damn, Damn, Damn__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here.___

_No, I don't wanna let go__  
__I just wanna let you know__  
__That I never wanna let go__  
__(let go let go let go let go)__  
__No, I don't wanna let go__  
__I just wanna let you know__  
__That I never wanna let go_  
(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go) 

No, she didn't want to let him go. It didn't matter if the world was going to end soon, she would never leave him. Unless, he wanted her to, Mary-Lynnette knew that if one day, he wouldn't love her anymore, she would let him go, because that's what people say "If you truly love something, let it go, It will come back to you afterwards". She grinned silently and sat in her bed just to listen the end of the song.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here (I wish you were)__  
__Damn, Damn, Damn__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here.___

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here.__  
__Damn, Damn, Damn__  
__What I'd do to have you__  
__near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here._


End file.
